


Sukka Week 2013

by princessbilbo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbilbo/pseuds/princessbilbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are all the drabbles I wrote for Sukka Week 2013. They all have different ratings, but for the most part they are T. Also they range from angst to humor. The titles will probably be a giveaway to what the genres are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki and Sokka decided to have two weddings: one in the Southern Water Tribe, and the other on Kyoshi Island. Sokka goes into it a bit unsure, but soon discovers that it doesn't matter how odd he feels in this wedding ceremony. The only thing that matters is his feelings for Suki.

A Kyoshi Island style wedding ceremony? It felt awkward to Sokka. He was used to the style of the Southern Water Tribe. But he’d promised Suki. Besides, they’d already had a ceremony based of his traditions — it was Suki’s turn, and he was amazed over the differences.

For Sokka, it all felt so proper. He was used to weddings having a more laid back atmosphere. There was a party the whole village attended, where no one had to get that dressed up. They just had to show up and have a good time. Presents were nice too.

On Kyoshi Island, though, things were different. Sure, the whole island was invited, but they were dressed in their nicest clothes.

Kimonos, Suki corrected him.

Whatever. They all looked like dresses, and Sokka felt more than awkward in his.

After what felt like forever in that awkward dress, the ceremony began, and he could finally see Suki, who had been busy getting into her dress. He knelt down next the low altar and awaited his bride, or rather, wife, seeing how they were already married. 

Finally, Suki entered wearing a beautifully elaborate kimono, nothing like his lame excuse for attire. Her hair was pinned up with flowers, and she looked stunning. Breathtaking. Perfect. His mouth just dropped open a little at the sight of her.

Throughout the ceremony, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. He always considered her beautiful, but right now? He couldn’t even think of the words to describe her. She was just too beautiful for words.

The short ceremony came to an end, and soon enough it was time for the reception. Sokka and Suki stood side-by side near the entrance and greeted everyone as they walked into the room, all of them clearly ready for food and a good time. And after being on his knees for so long, Sokka was ready to move about.

Suki stepped away to change, only to come back in a much simpler kimono, and somehow she still looked just as stunning. Once she was close enough, Sokka reached for her and pulled her close. “You are so beautiful.” He whispered to her as he began to sway to the music that was filling the room. Even through her makeup, it was easy to see that she was blushing, which only made Sokka grin.

“Thank you so much for this, Sokka,” she said to him as they danced together.

“For what?”

“For the second wedding. This really means a lot to me.”

Sokka knew that her traditions were important to Suki, he knew that have a wedding ceremony at home would mean the world to her.

She continued, “I feel like I’m dreaming because this is all too good to be true.”

Sokka pulled away a bit, but only far enough to kiss her sweetly. “This is much better than a dream because this is real.”

Suki just smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to sway to the music together.


	2. Day 2: Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a battle with some Fire Nation rebels, Sokka faces his biggest fear, losing Suki. His emotions take control, all in order to get to Suki and save her.

It was like time stopped as Sokka watched it happened. He saw the firebenders gang up on Suki. He watched as they all started to attack her, and he tried to get to her, but the rebels were keeping him busy by attacking him. He wanted to just make them all disappear, and get to Suki, but he didn't know how. So instead he had to watch as Suki was overtaken by the enemy.

He could hear her cries of pain as the flames burned her. It only made his attacks angrier. He wasn't fighting like a warrior now, his emotions were in charge now, which was never a good thing.

Sokka's sword clanged as it hit the armor of the benders who were trying to take him down. They focused their efforts on Suki, knowing that it would drive Sokka crazy, making him weaker in the long run. While he was letting his emotions to take control, they could attack him any way they wished. It wasn't like he was thinking clearly, so even the simplest attack could take him down.

Plus, it was like taking down two birds with one stone. Suki couldn't handle this many enemies; she was a great fighter, but so many people attacking her at once made it impossible for her to focus her attack. She blocked an attack, only to get another from behind. They were wearing her down, which meant taking down the best warriors the world has ever known.

He tried to keep his eyes on Suki, but the rebels made that impossible. The more they blocked his view, the angrier he got.

The anger that was boiling within him caused tears to form in his eyes, blurring his vision. There was only one thing in the world that caused him to cry like this, and that was knowing Suki was in danger and he couldn't help. He was right there, and he couldn't do anything to help the girl he cared more about than anyone in the world. And if he failed her like he failed Yue? He wasn't sure he could live with himself.

He yelled out her name, hoping it would somehow help her in some way. It wouldn't, of course, but he was hoping that she could hear that he was trying to reach her and he was doing everything he could to get to her.

Slowly, he made his way through his enemies, taking them down one by one. The benders hit him, but his adrenaline was driving him now. It gave him more strength than he ever knew he had.

Somehow all his enemies fell to the ground, and he made his way to Suki. More warriors showed up to help, but he was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice them. Saving Suki was the only thing on his mind.

He finally found her. She wasn't fighting though. When he found her, she was on the ground. The tears in his eyes fell, landing on Suki as he yelled out her name again.

The Water Tribe warrior fell to his knees, dropping his sword to hold Suki instead. His hands were shaking, but he still held on to her tightly.

"Suki," he managed to say, tears still falling. "Suki, come on. Open your eyes."

Nervously, he brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Please, open your eyes, Suki. I'm begging you."

But she didn't. He could see the burns on her skin. He could tell how badly she was hurt, and he couldn't do anything to help.

Sokka clung to her and buried his face in her chest as he began to cry, begging for Suki to wake up again.

"Sah-Sokka." A weak voice came from her.

Her voice surprised him, and he quickly pulled away to get a good look at her. "Suki?"

She smiled weakly, which excited him, causing him to cling to her more.

"Ah! Ow!" She gasped.

"Sorry!" He pulled away once more, placing his hand against her cheek. "Spirits, Suki. I thought- I thought I'd lost you."

Once again he was crying. Suki wanted to do something, but her body was too weak.

"I… I'm not that… easy to… kill," she replied weakly.

Healers finally rushed over, ready to take Suki away, her and the other warriors that were injured. They didn't have to pry her away from Sokka, but he didn't exactly let go easily.

Before he let her go, though, he placed one kiss upon her forehead.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He told her.

"I'll try not to." She replied with a weak smile forming on her lips.

The healers took her away, and Sokka followed, wanting to stay by her side to make sure she got 100% better.


	3. Day 3: Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebels are finally attacking after years of peaceful times. Sokka has to plan an attack, but he can't. He needs one person to help, and he refuses to do anything until she arrives.

“No.” Sokka’s voice filled the room as he shouted at his subordinate.

“Sir, we have to move out. If we don’t the rebels-“

“I gave you my answer. We’re not moving out. Not until Suki gets here.”

No one dared to say anything after that. Sokka was stubborn and once he had his mind set on something, no one would be able to sway him.

It had been nearly ten years since the war ended, and during that lull, a rebel force grew and eventually began to attack Earth Kingdom colonies as they were trying to rebuild. Already they were attacking three smaller villages, but Sokka wasn’t going to let them get any further than that.

He was nervous though. He had dealt with battles before, but he felt out of the loop: for the past 6 years he’d been focusing on his political career, and he foolishly believed the war was over. But apparently the rebels planned for just that. They wanted everyone to believe everything was over for their attack, and it worked: the second everyone thought it was safe was the second they reappeared, and it took everyone by surprise.

Suki, on the other hand, focused more on the tactical aspects. She was always out there fighting the good fight, helping others. Her skills never dulled like Sokka’s. Then again, she could never run a city like he did.

Finally, Suki and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors arrived. Sokka rushed over to Suki to hug her. “I’m so glad you’re here,” he said.

“Of course I am. But you didn’t need me,” she told him.

“I did. I do. I can’t do this without you.”

“Yes you can, Sokka. I know you can.” As she spoke, a loving hand caressed his cheek.

“Even after all these years, you’re still so nervous. You are such an amazing leader, and you come up with the best plans. You just need to have confidence in yourself..”

He leaned into her touch, happy to be near her once more. “I know, but I still feel better with you here. I feel stronger.”

That statement made Suki blush. “Sokka…”

“Suki, you and I make an amazing team, at home and on the battlefield, and it wouldn’t feel right to go into battle without you.”

“Well. Now you don’t have to.” Suki grinned. “Let’s go show those rebels who they’re messing with.”

Sokka smiled in return, feeling much better about his plan now that Suki was there. She was his partner, not only in life, but also on the battlefield.


	4. Day 4: Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After news of fail pregnancy over and over, Suki and Sokka try once more for a child. They go to Katara, hoping for some good news for a change.

It was hard not to cry. These appointments with Katara always brought a tear to Suki’s eyes since they always lead to such an awful outcome. But each time, she walked in there with at least a single ounce of hope. She had to. If she didn’t, she would feel completely defeated, which was usually how the appointment ended.

This time, Sokka was there to help her. He wasn’t allowed inside the room with her and Katara, but that didn’t matter. He was there, and that was enough for Suki.

After a quick hug, Suki left Sokka’s side and walked into the room where it was just her and Katara. Both of them tried to smile, tried to remain hopeful, but behind both of their smiles was doubt. These always lead to disappointment, and neither of them wanted to be put through that once more.

The procedure went as it always did, and Sokka waited outside nervously, but he was still hopeful. He wanted this time to be different. He wished that every time, but it never worked out that way. There was a part of him that was setting him up for disappointed, but he didn’t want that. He wanted to remain hopeful. He wanted this to turn out well.

Going home with Suki crying always broke his heart. She always blamed herself, as if she was the reason they couldn’t get pregnant, but Sokka never saw it that way. He never once blamed her. In fact, he was starting to blame himself. He tried to tell her, but she wouldn’t believe him.

It felt like their appointment was taking forever. It always felt like that, actually. Each minute lasted forever while she was in there. But finally, he watched his sister walk out of the room, followed by Suki. Quickly, he stood up to greet them, trying to smile as if he wasn’t worried, but the smile was broken and only made him look awkward.

“Well?” He asked, rubbing his hands together.

“Well…” Katara looked at Suki, who had tears in her eyes.

At first he was worried about the tears, but then Suki began to smile. “I’m pregnant.” She said.

Sokka smiled brightly and rushed over to his wife, picking her up and spinning her around. “You’re pregnant!”

Katara was smiling brightly for her brother and sister-in-law. She was about to step away, but Sokka pulled her into the hug as well.

Katara let out a chuckle. “See? All you needed was a little hope.”

“A little?” Sokka laughed. “I think we needed a whole ocean of it.”

“Whatever we needed, it finally worked.” Suki said.

“It did.” Sokka replied, kissing her cheek. “And Katara? Thanks.”

Then, both Suki and Sokka kissed either side of Katara’s face.


	5. Day 5: Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night together, Suki and Sokka find happiness in each other's arms.

Their bodies gave out and Suki collapsed, lying down beside Sokka. Though they were exhausted, they couldn’t have been happier, which was easy to tell by the smiles on their faces.

Sokka yawned, trying to sneak an arm around his girlfriend’s body.

Suki chuckled as she shifted to allow his arm to move around her. Her head moved and she rested it on his shoulder.

“Very smooth,” she said.

“Yes, you are,” he replied as his hand traveled against her bare skin.

His comment made her blush, but she said nothing more. She was focused on his touch, his amazing touch.

They laid next to each other in pure bliss, as if nothing else in the world existed except for them, and they were both happy with that thought.

Because of his touch, Suki felt sleep was beginning to overtake her. It was difficult to stay awake like this. Here she was sharing a bed with the man she loved. Her body was pressed against his, and the steady beat of his heart was enough to help her drift off into sleep.

“I love you,” Sokka whispered.

Suki smiled, nuzzling against him. “I love you too.”

“Can we just spend every night like this?”

“I think I’d be alright with that.”

“Really? You’d be happy with spending every night like this with me?”

Suki lifted her head to look at him. “Pretty sure that’s what I just said.”

“I really want to.”

“I do too.” She kissed him on his jaw line, since it was well within reach..

“Then let’s get married.”

The suddenness of his statement surprised Suki. She laid there in shock.

“Suki?” Sokka asked after the silence grew too long.

She sat up and looked down at Sokka. “You’re asking me now?”

“Yes? I think so...” He said, confused.

She pouted in reply. “No.”

“WHAT?” Sokka sat up. He could feel his heart shattering in his chest.

“No. You aren’t proposing to me right now!” 

“Why not?”

“Because you’re using sex against me.” She smirked

“What?” His chest didn’t feel so tight as she smiled.

“You heard me. I want a proper proposal.”

Sokka just laughed, pinning Suki down against the bed. “I’ll give you a proper proposal.”

Suki looked up at him, waiting to see what he was going to do.

“Suki. I love you. I love you more than words can describe, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Because of you, I feel like I can do anything. You give me the courage I need to get things done, and you always bring out the best of me. If I can’t spend the rest of my life with you, then I don’t think I can be happy. 

“If someone were to just come up to me and ask me what happiness meant, I would say you. You’re the reason why I smile every day. You’re the reason why I get up every morning. And I want to keep it like that. I want you in my life Suki, forever. So, I would like you to do me the honor of becoming my wife.

“Suki? Would you marry me?”

Suki reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. “Sokka. I would love to marry you.”

Sokka grinned from ear to ear and leaned down to kiss her. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy before. We should have sex whenever I have to ask you something.”

Suki laughed and moved her hands down to tickle him. “Don’t you dare.”

Laughter filled the room as the two messed around before finally falling asleep in each other arms.


	6. Day 6: Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka is lying on his death bed, and with his dying breath he tells Suki how much she really means to him.

Moments before, she was fighting the nurses, trying to force her way in, but when that proved to be useless, she gave up. Tears streamed down Suki face. She was forced to stay outside as they treated Sokka. 

Her once loud cries and sobs turn silent. Instead, she paced back and forth and let the tears flowed from her eyes. She had to remain strong. Sokka needed her, and she needed him. Spirits, she needed him so badly.

Their friends trickled in, all of which immediately rushed over to Suki to hug her, but she clung to only Katara. Having her there made Suki lose it all over again. Hearing the Katara crying over her brother hit Suki hard. Suki wanted to give her good news. She wanted to tell her sister-in-law that everything was going to be alright, but she had no proof of that. They knew Sokka was hurt, and they didn’t know how to heal him.

Katara, being the best healer, was allowed to step inside and see her brother, with the hope that she would be able to help. She was their last hope, which helped Suki relax a bit. Suki trusted Katara, and she trusted the Katara would save Sokka. There was no way that Katara would let her brother die. That was what she hoped for, at least.

Impatiently, they all sat outside Sokka’s room. It felt like days, but in reality, it was only a few hours. They waited and worried and shed tears as they awaited the news over Sokka. Finally Katara walked out.

Suki felt a ping of hope when she saw her sister-in-law, but that faded quickly when she noticed Katara’s broken expression.

“He wants to talk to you,” Katara managed to say as she held back the sobs that were resting in the back of her throat.

Suki, trying to remain strong, walked into the room to see her weakened husband lying there. She rushed to his side, falling to her knees and throwing her arms around him.

“Sokka.”

“Suki…” He whispered out, trying his best to hug her.

“Please Sokka… please don’t leave me.”

He didn’t reply.

She sat up a bit, placing a loving hand against his cheek. “You’re going to be alright, okay? Everything is going to be fine. We’ll go home and-“

“Suki…” He interrupted her and placed his hand against her cheek, which was damped from all the tears.

“Please no.” Her hands went to his, clinging to it. “I don’t want to live in a world without you.”

“You can. You’re the strongest girl I know.” He smiled at her, knowing that his time was coming.

“I’m not. I’m only strong because of you.” She pleaded with him, as if disagreeing would somehow make him stay.

He didn’t answer. He just kept smiling, as if he understood what she was trying to do..

And then,

With his final breath,

He whispered to her,

“I love you, Suki.”

And just like that, he was gone, but whenever Suki felt alone, felt the darkness overwhelming her, she could still hear the words Sokka used for his final breath.

And years later,

When it was time for Suki to finally pass on,

With her final breath,

She whispered out,

“I love you, Sokka.”


	7. Day 7: Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee can't help but notice how Suki and Sokka are always saying goodbye, and she can't help but be impressed by their ability to have such an amazing relationship and still say goodbye so much.

Ty Lee watched as Sokka kissed Suki’s cheek. She couldn’t help but find the sight completely adorable. Their auras were so bright and beautiful, and it made her so happy to see her best friends so happy.

Their auras didn’t remain bright, however. Slowly they began to fade. Ty Lee couldn’t hear what they were saying, but she knew it wasn’t good. She saw their expressions change, still smiling, but a bit more painful that before. Then, with one last kiss, they parted ways. 

Once Suki was close enough, Ty Lee was right by her side. “How do you even handle it?” she asked bluntly.

“Handle what?” Suki asked, confused by Ty Lee’s question.

“Always saying goodbye to him. I mean, you love him, right? So, shouldn’t you stay by his side?”

Ty Lee couldn’t help but notice how Suki’s cheeks began to grow pink at the question. It made her smile.

“It isn’t that simple.” Suki explained. “We have to say goodbye. At least for the time being.”

“But it totally ruins your aura. Even you have to notice that.”

“I do,” Suki chuckled, “but that doesn’t matter. There’s more important things to do. I love Sokka, and I know he loves me, but I don’t think we can be truly happy together until this mess of a world we live in is… not so messy.”

With tears in her eyes, Ty Lee stopped Suki in her tracks and pulled her into a hug. “Oh Suki! That is the sweetest most romantic thing I have ever heard!”

Luckily Ty Lee couldn’t see how her comment made Suki blush even more. She didn’t pull away though, she hugged Ty Lee back.

“It isn’t that romantic.” Suki said.

“It is though!” Ty Lee pulled away from the hug. “You two have the strongest relationship I’ve ever seen. No matter how long you’re apart, no matter how long, you two always come back together and just start right back up again. Like you guys weren’t even apart in the first place! How isn’t that romantic?”

“We’re just… warriors.” Suki tried to explain, but whenever it came to relationship talk, she found herself stumbling over her own words.

“No. You two are totally soul mates.”

Before Suki could answer, she heard Sokka call her from afar. She turned to face him, noticing how far ahead he had gotten. Any further and they would’ve been out of each other’s sight.

“I love you, and I’ll see you soon, okay?” He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Suki’s aura grew brighter as she yelled back, “I love you too!”

Ty Lee just smiled brightly as she watched her friend. “See. Soul mates. I don’t think any other couple in the world could handle saying goodbye as much as you two do.”

“Well, that’s the thing: we never say goodbye,” Suki explained. “We always say, ‘See you soon.’”


End file.
